Metamorphmagus Daughter
by krytos
Summary: Any story involving Harry, time travel, romance, and a secret daughter is a must read. So this original plot line is no different. What if a fifteen year old Harry met his daughter? The daughter he had fathered over twenty years ago?


**Title: Metamorphmagus Daughter **

**Summary: Any story involving Harry, time travel, romance, and a secret daughter is a must read. So this original plot line is no different. What if a fifteen year old Harry met his daughter? The daughter he had fathered over twenty years ago? **

"Harry, we've come to take you away from your relatives home and back to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters" Remus Lupin addressed him as a bunch of people stood behind him.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked the rugged man.

"It's a group of people Dumbledore had gathered in order to go up against the dark lord and his forces. Even your parents were part of it during the first war" a random stranger answered him instead.

"Enough talk, let the boy pack so we can get going. There is no way knowing if we were followed, the last thing we want is to stall this further" Mad-Eye Moody addressed the crowd of people, all whom seem to be Order members.

"Tonks, why don't you go upstairs and help Harry pack? We will all stay here and watch out for any signs of trouble" Remus Lupin ordered a pretty woman with pink hair and purple eyes.

"No problem Remus" she said before looking at Harry, waiting for him to lead her to his room.

"Um, this way" he told her before heading upstairs with the woman named Tonks following him.

Once they entered his room, Tonks seemed to have lightened up as she look at everything. She asked him why it was so organized and so he told her about the Dursley's obsession with cleanliness and organization.

"By the way, we haven't properly met. My name is Tonks, well I have a first name but I don't like it at all" she joked but there was a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"I think you already know who you are" Harry extended his hand and the girl took it with a smile but suddenly her smile turned into a frown.

"Ah!" Tonks almost whispered before she felt a weird ting go through her body and before she knew it her Metamorphmagus powers came alive. She began to transform without even trying and before she could do anything about it, her transformation was complete.

Harry was too stunned to even pull out his wand because before him the pretty woman he had just met had shifted her looks. The young woman before him no longer had pink hair but instead they were bright red and her eyes had changed from purple to deep green. Harry felt very familiar with those set of eyes but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Her body filled out more as she was no longer athletic looking but instead looked more like a normal twenty something year old girl. The robes she had on automatically adjusted in order to fit her new form.

"It can't be! How is it possible! Mom would have told me" Tonks was freaking out as she started to stutter and murmur, almost believing the transformations he had just gone through.

She finally had a real body per say.

This is how she was meant to look.

The thing about Metamorphmagus was that they never changed to their original form unless they had contact with bother their parents. This served somewhat as a defense mechanism against fathers potentially mistaking their Metamorphmagus daughters as someone else. If the couple didn't come in contact with their baby when he or she was born, the baby won't be able to shift into her original form. It was one of the reasons why as a child Nympandora Tonks took after her mother, she looked almost like a twin to Andromeda Tonks nee Black.

"What's going on?" Harry finally asked as he took out his wand and pointed at Tonks.

"Harry, you don't want to do that! I will explain or rather I will try to but I think I'll need my mom here" Tonks told him.

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Where is Tonks?" Harry demanded to know.

"I am Tonks Harry, I forgot to mention that I was a Metamorphmagus, a shape shifter really. I can copy the looks of other humans but I'm limited to those of my own gender. Now before you curse me, I just want to clear everything up with you. However, I think I would need at least Albus Dumbledore or my mother to be present. Harry please don't mention this incident to anyone for now, please?" She asked Harry with a pleading look in her eyes. For some reason, Harry felt deeply in tune with the girl and she he nodded and promised to not tell anyone until he got answers.

Tonks went on to help Harry pack by use magic to get everything folded nicely and placed into his huge luggage.

"I need to see him Albus, it's serious. I've already told Sirius but he doesn't believe me fully but the family tapestry doesn't lie" Andromeda Tonks demanded access to Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore wasn't going to give up the boy, at least not without hearing why the woman before him wanted to speak to him this badly.

"I still don't understand why you're interested in him Andromeda" Dumbledore tried to get more information out of the woman.

"I told you, I have history with him and there are some things that I need to tell you" Andromeda repeated again.

"Not good enough" Dumbledore replied.

"Fine, summon him here along with my daughter and Sirius, its best if you all heard it" Andromeda gave him as she prayed that her husband would forgive her for letting Dumbledore in on the secret.

A few minutes later, the people who were requested by Andromeda were found in a secret room at Grimmauld Palace.

"How? I just want to know how?" Tonks asked her right away before letting Harry or Sirius speak.

"Nympandora, you aren't who you believed yourself to be all this time. I kept something from you but it was partially due to a memory charm which would only wear off when you came in contact with your father" she then turned towards Albus and Sirius.

"I hope you two are familiar with how Metamorphmagus work? They don't unlock their original body until they come in contact with both their mother and father. Well, you see yesterday my daughter came in contact with Harry and finally unlocked her original form. Why don't you show them Nympandora" and once again Tonks transformed into the woman who stood before Harry the night before.

"Lily? Bellatrix?" Sirius questioned almost mesmerized for before him stood what seemed to be a cross between Lily Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange, and a bit of James Potter. Tonks had high cheek bones like all Blacks and her face almost resembled that of her aunt Bellatrix and her mother Andromeda. Only Narcissa didn't look similar to her two older sisters, Sirius once wondered if his aunt had cheated back in the days but he doubted.

"How is this possible?" Dumbledore asked almost mesmerized by what he had just seen.

"It all happened long ago when I was in school. I met a boy in my seventh year, he was in Hogwarts but he wasn't a student here. I later found out he had used some sort of time traveling device and he was here in order to hunt for certain objects belonging to the Dark Lord. I thought he was cute and we shared a secret relationship. My parents found out about the relationship and I had to elope with him. While the whole pureblood world believed I had run away with a mere muggleborn named Hadrian Tonks, I had known the truth. My lover, and later husband, was a half blood and the heir to House Potter. We escaped the war because my husband didn't want to get involved until it was his time to do so. He only had a few months to live but somehow I didn't want him to go without leaving me a present and so we got pregnant. But at the end, he had to go and I was forced to stay back and raise a child as a single mother. I used all the magic I knew in order to hide the fact that I was living alone with a child. I used to bewitch man to act as my husband so that others didn't find out. Anyways, Nympandora here came along and she was the gift my husband left me" Andromeda summarized her story as much as she could.

"How did you raise Tonks by yourself? Especially after losing your inheritance from the Black Family?" Sirius asked his cousin.

"It was Harry, he left me a good sum of money before he had to go back. It was actually almost a quarter of the Potter fortune and so I was able to raise my daughter comfortably. Even though I told her that her father was dead, it was in order to save her. There were times when I tried to tell her about Harry but I would suddenly forget what I was supposed to say. I believe that to be an enchantment Harry had placed on me in order to make sure his daughter didn't find out until it was the right time. He did have knowledge of the future and while I was with him, I found him to be more of a Slytherin than anything else" Andromeda finished whiling staring at Harry.

"I believe you Andromeda but that doesn't explain how we are going to deal with all this. I believe that the goblins at Gringgotts at least view you as Lady Potter? What would become of young Harry here? He doesn't even know you" Dumbledore brought up a good point, at least that's what Harry was thinking. Andromeda Tonks was a fairly good looking woman. She looked amazing, even though she was about forty five or so but wizards and witches didn't grow old like normal humans. Even though she was forty five, she was actually more like twenty five in wizarding years.

"There is a way to help Harry here gain all his memories back and also perhaps become the man he was supposed to be. My Harry left me an object, it was that of his own design. He told me that when the time came and I met his younger self that it was up to me to bring my old Harry back. But in order to do that I would need to cast a very sophisticated spell that supposedly deals with time vortexes" Andromeda told everyone.

"I believe such a spell would be dangerous, I do not recommend it being performed on Harry" Dumbledore replied.

"Let's do it" Harry suddenly decided to speak up.  
"Are you sure Harry?" Sirius was oddly quiet until that very moment.

"Yes, I believe Andromeda and there is this feeling in me. It's an odd sensation seeing bother Andromeda and Tonks here. It's as if I've known them for longer and I have some sort of bond with them" Harry replied.

Dumbledore wanted to protest but the determined looks on the faces of Andromeda, Tonks, and Harry stopped him.

"Are you ready Harry?" Andromeda asked him as she stood over him as Harry laid on the ground of an empty room.

"Yes, please go on with it" Harry told the older witch.

"Alright" with that said Andromeda cast several advanced charms and then the spell her husband had instructed her to cast.

Before long she felt the Harry before her fade away and then he was replaced by a man who looked much older but was still wearing Harry's clothes. He looked as if he was in his early twenties but instead of being scrawny, he was much more muscular and filled out. Her old Harry was back and she was very excited to properly greet him.

**A/N: Just a random idea that popped into my head and I figured I'd just write it. There are probably a lot of grammar mistakes and for that I'm deeply sorry. As if now, this is going to be a one shot unless I get good reviews that asks for it to be continued. **

**So yeah, don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
